Feud
by feelingfreshtil
Summary: There's a new kid in town, and Kimi and Lil both fall for him. They start competing for his heart, ruining their friendship. TL or TK?
1. New Boy

**I do not own the Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: New Boy**

Lil was sitting in her windowsill watching her new neighbors move in. She hadn't left the house all summer and it was starting to bum her out. She was about to be a junior in High School, she at least wanted to have a life. Or at least her own room. She turned to look at her twin brother, Phil, laying on his bed playing the xbox. She sighed, at least they had their own computers. Lil grabbed her laptop and went to her bed and logged onto her chat to see if Kimi was on.

* * *

_lilly_pad has entered the room._

_kimwatfinster: Hey Lil! _

_lilly_pad: What's up, Kim? _

_kimwatfinster: Nothin'! Bored, I hate to say it but I want school 2 start SOON _

_lilly_pad: LOL! Same here! I've been watching my new neighbors move in. BORING. Want 2 come over? _

_kimwatfinster: yeah! I'll be there soon!_

_kimwatfinster has logged off. _

* * *

Lil looked up at the TV screen when Phil threw his controller down. "Lost again?" she asked with a laugh.

"The game cheats!" Phil fell back onto his bed and Lil stood up grabbing the controller.

"Throwing things is never the answer, Phillip." she put the controller by the TV and sat back on her bed. "Oh, Kimi's coming over."

Phil sat up and smiled at her "She is?!"

"Would I lie about my best friend coming over?" she sat back on her bed and watched Phil. She knew that Phil had a crush on Kimi, Chuckie knew, it seemed the only person that didn't know was Kimi. Chuckie wasn't even mad when he found out that Phil liked her, which surprised Phil and Lil.

"So Philly, when are you going to tell her that you want her?" Lil asked and sat down next to Phil on his bed.

"_Never! _And if you say anything to her, I will hurt you!" he gave Lil a look.

"It's a good thing you don't know who I like. I _know _you would tell them" she did a sigh of relief and went to stand up but Phil pulled her back down.

"You like someone?" Phil was always protective of her. They were twins, but he always acted like he was older than her. Even though she was the older one, only by two minutes. They looked out for each other, but Phil would sometimes go overboard.

"No." Lil answered quickly, hoping that Phil would believe it.

"Liar!" He jumped up and pointed at her.

The doorbell rang and Lil stood up "Oh look, Kimi's here!" she ran out of their room and down the stairs, Phil right behind her.

He blocked the door "I am not letting you answer this door until you tell me!"

There was another ring of the doorbell and Lil sighed, crossing her arms "There isn't anyone, Phillip! It was just a statement!"

Phil opened his mouth to say something but instead they heard Kimi "I suggest someone let me in before I decide to leave!" Phil turned and opened the door letting Kimi in. "It's about time!"

"Listen Kimi, Lil likes someone but she won't tell me who!" Phil said pointing a finger at Lil before crossing his arms.

"Lil doesn't like anyone. If she did, I would know" she smiled and then looked at Phil, giving her a wink. She knew all about Lil's crush, but she wasn't about to tell Phil. She knew how Phil was, and she knew that Phil would never let her live it down.

"So, as I was walking over here I saw your new neighbors. It looks like there's a boy about our age moving in. He was _so _cute!" Kimi said turning to face Lil.

Lil smiled big "Really? I want to see him, come on!" She went to open the door but Phil stopped her.

"So it's the new kid!"

Lil gave Phil a look and shook her head "Uh, Phillip. I haven't seen him. Or talked to him, so no." She pushed past him and walked outside, Phil following.

"But you're admitting that there is someone!" he said as they walked out to the driveway.

"Did not, Phillip!"

"Did too, Lillian!"

"Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you, Phillip! You tend to have a big mouth!"

"I'm your brother, I deserve to know, Lillian!"

Kimi shook her head and looked up before stopping the two "I really hate to break up your arguing" she said sarcastically "But new kid just walked outside, _and _looked over here!"

Lil stopped arguing almost immediately and she looked over at the house and she saw the new kid. "Kimi you weren't lying, he _is _cute!"

Phil made a gagging noise "I'd rather not have to listen to my sister drool over some boy" he started walking off, but towards the new boys house.

"Phillip! Where do you think you're going?!" Lil asked, almost yelling.

"To be a good neighbor, introducing myself!" he walked off and started talking to the new kid.

Kimi and Lil exchanged looks before looking back over at Phil, who seemed to be getting along with the kid. He pointed over towards them and they both looked away "I can't believe my brother is talking about us" Lil said trying to hide her face.

"DeVille, Finster!" Kimi and Lil turned around to see Angelica walking over to them.

"What do you want, Angelica?" Kimi asked with a sigh. Chuckie and Angelica had been dating for almost a year, it shocked almost everyone when they decided to tell people. They had kept it a secret from everyone for months. Kimi couldn't complain though, she knew how happy Angelica made him, and she didn't want to see Chuckie unhappy.

"Where's Chuck?" she asked, mainly aimed towards Kimi.

"He should be at home, and if he isn't at home he's most likely at his job."

Lil looked at her watch after pulling her hair up into a ponytail "Speaking of jobs, I have to go!" she walked into the house to get ready for her part-time job. She worked at one of the local restaurants as a waitress and as much as she hated it, she needed the money. She ran out of the house dressed in her uniform and was pulling on her apron "Phillip! Where are the keys? I have to go!"

Phil waved bye to the new kid, and ran back over to Lil pulling the keys out of her pocket "Are you running late?"

"No, but if you don't give me the keys I will be! Do you want me to get fired?" She reached for the keys and Phil pulled them back, holding them up in the air

"First, Lillian, you have to tell me who it is you like" he smiled at her as she jumped for the keys.

"DeVille, who were you talking to?" Angelica asked, squinting to look at the family.

"Huh? Oh, Tommy, I think his name was. His family just moved from-"

"New York." Angelica crossed her arms and a look of anger appeared on her face.

Phil lowered the keys and looked at her "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Angelica didn't answer, instead she stomped off towards the house. Lil snatched the keys "Thank you, Phillip!" she turned to Kimi "Have fun being stuck with my brother"

Kimi waved and then walked over to Phil "So Tommy, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't see why you and Lil find him 'cute'. He's not _that _good looking." Phil laughed and started walking towards the house.

"You just don't have the eyes to see whose good looking or not." Kimi shrugged and walked into the house.

Phil forced a laugh and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "That's not true"

Kimi jumped onto the couch and started going through the channels. "Do you know what time Lil gets off work?" Phil shook his head and sat next to her.

He wanted nothing more than to just tell her that he liked her. But deep down he knew that it would be a bad idea, he knew that she didn't feel the same. He looked over at her, she had her feet on the coffee table and the remote in her hand. She always made herself at home when she came over.

Kimi smiled and turned to Phil "I can't wait to get to know Tommy." Phil forced a smile onto his face and nodded.


	2. Meeting Tommy

**Chapter Two: Meeting Tommy**

Lil had been at work for what seemed like hours. She was bored out of her mind, and the place was dead. She decided to do something productive instead of just standing around, so she started cleaning. She was about to clock out when her boss yelled to her "Lillian! You have customers!"

Lil sighed and grabbed her pen and pad and went to the table where the family was. She put on her best fake smile "Hi, my names Lillian and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?" she looked at the family and realized she had never seen them before, which is odd for such a small town where everyone knows each other.

"We're new here, would you mind telling us what there is to drink?" the mom of the family asked.

Lil looked at her and it clicked. She forgot that a new family just moved in next to her. She looked around at the family, the mom had red hair and the dad had a dark brown. She then looked at the kids and recognized the one as Tommy, the kid that Phil was talking to, and a boy sat next to him wearing a sherpa hat. "We have Pepsi products, and sweet and unsweet tea" she gave the mom a smile.

The family ordered and Lil walked to the back to get their drinks. _Tommy is even cuter up close_ she thought to herself as she was making the drinks. She put them on a tray and carried them out to them "Are you all ready to order?" she waited while they looked over the menu one last time and ordered. She was collecting the menus when she caught Tommy's eyes.

"Do you have a brother?" he asked her. Lil nodded. "I think I talked to him today. He seems like a cool guy"

Lil let out a laugh "Phillip is far from cool. But I'm his sister, I'm not supposed to think he's cool" she put the menus on the tray she carried out with her.

Tommy laughed as she walked away. Lil handed the cook the paper with their order on it and she started wiping down the counters while she waited. She looked at the clock and sighed. She was supposed to be off an hour ago, she didn't even have time to tell Phil she'd be late. And she _knew _he would worry. She just hoped that Tommy and his family ate fast so she could get out of there. The cook called to her and she went to get their food and take it to them. As she was walking back to the kitchen Phil walked in and walked to the counter.

"What do you want, Phillip?" Lil asked leaning on it. Phil could tell she was worn out and wanted to go home.

"Why are you still here? You should have been off forever ago!" Phil sat in the chair and turned towards the door as Kimi walked in "Kimi also wanted some food."

Lil smiled at Kimi and she walked around the counter, pulling Kimi away from Phil "So, Tommy and his family are over there" Lil told her giving a little motion towards the tables.

Kimi looked over at his family "So you met him?"

Lil nodded and then walked back to the counter so she wouldn't get yelled at. Her boss was so used to seeing Phil here he stopped saying things about it, but Kimi was a different story. "Go to a table and I'll be right there"

"What if I want to sit at the counter?" Phil asked leaning on it.

"Nope, go to a table. I just cleaned the counter, I don't want you messing it up" she pushed his arm off the counter and pointed towards a table.

Phil sighed and got up and started walking towards the tables, Kimi right behind him. Kimi sat down and Phil was about to when he saw Tommy "Isn't that new kid?"

Kimi looked over and nodded "Yes!"

Phil shook his head "That's why you chose this table!"

Lil came walking over with two drinks, Phil and Kimi's usual's. She sat down next to Kimi. Phil looked up at her "So you got to serve new kid?"

"Yes, and he asked me if I had a brother. He said you seem cool" Lil rolled her eyes and laughed.

Phil smiled and leaned forward on the table "I know how to make friends."

Kimi and Lil couldn't stop themselves from laughing. Lil reached across the table and put a hand on Phil's arm "Or, most people are just pretending."

Lil stood up, getting ready to go to Tommy's table to gather the dishes. Phil threw a torn up napkin at her "You're cleaning that up, Phillip!"

She smiled at Tommy's family "Are you all done with these dishes?" they nodded and handed her the plates. Phil walked over and took half of them before walking to the kitchen. Lil rolled her eyes "I'll be right back with your check"

She put the dishes in the kitchen and looked at Phil "Why don't you just get a job here?"

"Because I don't want a job" he walked out of the kitchen and back over to Kimi. Lil grabbed the check and gave it to Tommy's mom before walking back over to Kimi and Lil.

"He's such a cutie" Kimi said looking over at Tommy and Phil rolled his eyes, and Lil nodded in agreement. She watched Tommy's family leave and she got up to collect the tip and pay.

She called out to her boss that she was leaving and clocked out before he could say anything. Lil and Kimi rode back together and Phil rode alone. "Our first day of junior year is tomorrow, how does that make you feel?" Kimi asked with a smile.

"Great! We'll only have one year left after this until graduation!" Lil was more excited about graduation than any of her friends.

Lil pulled into her driveway, Phil right behind her. She got out and walked into the house to change. Kimi said a goodbye to Phil and started her walk home. Phil was about to walk inside when he saw Tommy come outside. Phil decided to be a good neighbor, for the second time that day, and go talk to him.

"Hey Tommy!" Phil smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Phil" Tommy returned the smile.

Phil finished walking over there "Question, are you starting school tomorrow?"

Tommy nodded and walked to the mailbox "I'm starting my junior year."

"Me too! And my sister, and our friend Kimi. So you'll know at least three people" Phil smiled

"Twins?"

Phil nodded "But in case you're wondering, I'm the smarter twin" Phil said with a smile and then waved a goodbye to Tommy as he walked back over to his house.

Phil walked in and Lil ran down the stairs "What were you talking to Tommy about?!"

"Chill Lil. I was asking him if he was starting school with us tomorrow. He is and he's a junior" Phil laughed as Lil smiled.

* * *

"Wake up, Phillip! It's the first day of school! You don't want to be late!" Lil was standing in Phil's doorway, dressed and ready to go.

Phil groaned and rolled over "I'm up, Lillian. Now go away so I can get ready" he threw a pillow towards the door as Lil laughed and backed away.

She went downstairs and put a pop tart in the toaster. A few minutes later Phil was running down the stairs, ready. Lil tossed him a pop tart and she grabbed hers out of the toaster as they left for school.

Phil and Lil walked into the office to get their schedules and then came out to compare them "Thank god. They finally stopped giving us all the same classes" Phil said with a smile.

Lil rolled her eyes and grabbed his schedule "We have... Homeroom, third, fourth and seventh together. And the same lunch" Lil smiled. She hated having every class with Phil, and she was glad that they finally had them separated, but she liked the fact that she still _did _have classes with him.

They walked to their assigned lockers and then started looking for Kimi and Chuckie. They eventually found them by Kimi's locker "Kimi! Let me see your schedule!" Lil said as Kimi turned around with a smile.

"We have every class except third together!" Lil said with a smile as she handed Kimi her schedule back.

"That means, we have fourth and seventh together" Phil said. He then turned to Chuckie "How do you feel about starting senior year?"

"It feels pretty great! But I have to go. I have stuff to do before class" Chuckie waved a goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.

Phil, Lil and Kimi walked into their homeroom class. Kimi quickly turned around to face Lil. "Tommy's in here!" Lil looked over Kimi's shoulder and saw Phil talking to him already. Lil walked over and sat in front of Phil, and Kimi sat next to her.

"Hey Tommy" Lil said with a smile "Can I see your schedule?"

Tommy nodded and handed it to Lil. She looked it over "Besides homeroom, we have second, third, fifth, sixth and seventh together. Oh, and lunch!" she handed him his schedule back and then turned to Kimi who was all smiles. Since her and Lil had all their classes together, this meant Kimi also had these classes with Tommy.

Phil took it before Tommy could take it back "And we have first period woodshop together" Phil smiled and set the schedule on his desk.

Lil turned around when she heard woodshop "I'd stay away from Phil in that class." she said before turning back around. Tommy laughed and Kimi looked at Lil.

"This is going to be such a good year!" Kimi was starting to think of ways that she could get closer to Tommy.


End file.
